Lost in Meyer
by The one and only riot
Summary: well Bella and i well we did a kind of swap. she's in Australia and I'm here.what would you do if you where there.please review p.s. this story has no beta.you been warned.
1. just want to sleep

The crossover

I never thought I would do anything this crazy in my life. This is just outer limits. But here I am about to find a girl the girl who put me here.

The meeting

Flo pov

" Florentina please clean your room. God I don't know how you find any thing in that room." Florentina mum say's as she walk away from the bedroom door.

I just finish high school. I can't catch a break. I have been home for two months been staying with my aunty.

"Sweetie (florentina jump) I purchase you a new closet. So you don't have your fold cloth's on the floor."

Ok thanks mum. Slowly walking to my room.

It's weird being at home.

"Mum I think I'll just go to bed."

Aww. I don't remember putting boxes here. Just looking at my room feels like somebody has gone through my stuff. No no no No! He read my diary tony. I'll kill him.

Knock, knock

"Tony if that's you. You're so busted for."

No one at the door. Weird. Knock, knock. Where it coming from.

"Hello? Come out come out whereever you ? I know your in my cupboard so yer."

Please don't be a murder.

"Ok I'm going to let you out but be warned. I'm armed"

Ok they don't have to know that armed mean's holding a lamp. Which I have to put down because of moving the stupid boxes that trapped the person in the closet. Ok last box pick up the ball? Well it's better than nothing.

"I'm opening the doo…"

A girl I'm hoping just fell on top of me.

"Oww."

'I'm so sorry. Let me help you up."

"Crap you sure do know how to make an enters. Wait your in my room. Who are you? what are you doing here? I will scream people will come."

Yer. right my whole family are heavy sleepers. I know I've try to wake them for New Year.

'Well I know your brother can sleep though about anything. So you're Tina. '

'Hi I'm Bella. Bella swan.'

"No freaken way. Wow that's funny who put you up to this tony I swear to god I'm gonna kill him first reading my dairy now making fun of one of my favourites book."

'Hey wait don't. That was . . . . I read your dairy .I want to now who room I was in.' Tina slowly move to her bed and sit down.

"Ok am I on camera. What sick joke is this!"

'Hello, earth to Tina .I'm Bella and I'm real. Look I'm touching your hand sweetie.'

"Wow you real are like a mother."

'Hey who told you that. Only my mom say's that.'

Tina stands up and first to pace around the room. Then turn to Bella.

"Ok tell say I believe you. How did you get here?"

' I came through the closet and then everyday starts the same I'm leaving Phoenix and coming to folks. It's like that movie that one where everyday starts the same. So I climb into my closet hope it would stop then I fell in to your room.'

Wait. I know that movie what was it's on the tip of my. Oh she stopped talking wait.

"Groundhog day. That's the movie you where talking about. Right"

'I know you don't me believe come on. Only a minute I'll show my room."

"Bella I believe you. I just want to sleep."

'You have to believe me I feel like I'm going crazy please!'

"Fine. You got me but only for a minute."

'Just let me move some boxes so we get pass. You go first I'll be right after you.'

Ok this closet is bigger than I though.

"Bella are you coming or what?"

'How are you making light come from the end of the closet. Tina I can't see you.'

"Bella I'm at the end. Bella where are you. I'm in your room now."

'Tina I can't see the light no more."

Tina turn back to the cupboard to find that there is a back panel.

"Bella can you hear me. I'm in your closet. I can't move the back."

'Tina I hear you but there is a wall. I knew this would happen so I written a letter there one for you and one for Charlie.'

"Wait. What? You knew this would happen."

'Tina. I can't hear you but the letter is on the desk. I think Charlie already something's up so …."

"Bella wait what?" Tina starts banging on the cupboard.

To be continued…………………………….


	2. lost at FHS

**Hey I don't own twilight or lost in Austen but I wish I did.**

**First day**

Tina pov

After haft an hour of banging on I believe was Bella cupboard. I decided to go to sleep. In Bella bed ok this would have to be the weird's dream I have ever had. It even beats that one with the snake with five heads. I should read the letter Bella had written for me. This is not real. so I don't have to believe this and by tomorrow I will be in my room full of boxes. Arr!

_The sun had rose but you couldn't tell it was foggy outside. Florentina had just woken up. Forgetting where she was._

"No. This isn't my room."

Florentina pull's the cover over her head.

"I don't believe. I refuse to still be here."

**Hello?**

Crap someone is at the door. They will figure out I'm not Bella as soon as this blanket comes off. I look nothing like sure I have brown eyes and hair. That's it I am tan and the fact of the matter I don't sound anything like her. Crap why did I forget to lock the door.

**Hello person in the blanket. So your Bella's ****pen pal Tina.**

"I guess that's me. How you guess?" Tina pull's the blankets down from her head.

"**Well bell's left me many notes. ****So I call up the high school so you can go today."**

_Tina walks over to the table and hands the letter over to Charlie__. _"Thanks I guess. Bella left a letter for you and told me to give it to you." _Tina walk back to the bed._

Charlie reading the letter. He doesn't show a lot of emotion. Oh wait he's smiling now he looks upset and now I don't know that face.

"**Well. Now Bella has always been the one who has the better judgement in people. She say's trust you. So that is what I'll do."**

I feel so proud Charlie trust me. I really have no idea what to do. I know.

Florentina start to walk out of the room down to the kitchen. Charlie starts to follow her. Florentina pulling out bowls, flour, milk, butter, vanilla extract and eggs.

"**What are you doing?"**

"Well Mr swan whenever I'm confuse I bake cook and I hope you like pancakes."

_Florentina start's mixing the ingredient. Charlie turns on the TV to watch the news._

"Charlie foods up." who would have though that I would ever be eating breakfast with Charlie swan. Can anyone say awkward.

**Florenina you better get ready for school. Don't worry about the dishes.**

_Florentina starts to make her way to Bella room. Then stops at the first step._

"Mr. Swan. Thanks'."

**Tina?**

"Yes? Mr. swan."

**It's Charlie**

"Ok Charlie."

_A few minute later florentina come tumbling down the stairs._

You'll think with all year gone by they would have though about a new way to carry books. No wonder Bella is always clumsy. This bag of books has to go. What do I really need pens, paper, lunch? Bottle of water and a book. So much lighter thank god.

"Charlie where are you?"

**In the front yard. There someone I want you to meet.**

"Ok coming out."

"Hello I'm Billy black." Tina went to sake Billy hand.

"You don't look like Bella."

"No sir I'm Florentina or Tina for short. " as she stepped back forgetting the grass was slippery. Falls straight on her back.

"I forget your weather is different to Perth." Tina laugh's slowly gets back on her feet.

"Perth like the United kingdom?" Billy looks a bit confused.

"No Perth Australia. So what brought you here Mr. black."

'Is she always this formal?'

Charlie laughs and holds on to the 56 Chevy pick up. No freaking way that's the car Charlie give to Bella? Billy is looking at me. Focus Tina.

"Tina do you know how to drive?"

"No really. Driving on the wrong side of the road doesn't really appear to me."

'Well if you want to. My son can give you lessons that's if you want.'

"That would be great thanks."

Crap how am I going to get to school?

**Tina if you want I can drop you at school. **

"Ok but can you stop in front of the office. With my luck I'll get lost. Mr. black it was nice to meet you and I'll hold you to your promise"

'Ok will do. Charlie I like her she got spunk. I'll get my son to call you and he'll bring big red back also Tina call me Billy.'

"Will do Billy."

As I waved watching the big red Chevy drive pass me. I just remember I had change the story line. One little thing wouldn't change the whole story. could it?

**Little miss dream come on or your going to be late.**

"Coming"

Ok I'm in the police car. I look like a total bad ass. Keep the laughter for later. Wow I'm here and I'm staring at the door because if I walk out there it mean this is real.

**Tina are you ok? Do you want me to come with you?**

I freak out Charlie that so funny.

"No. I'm ok. Thanks Charlie."

**Ok kiddo. The office is right behind you also do you need me to pick you up?**

"I think I can manage to walk home it was a ten minute drive so it will take about haft and hour to get home and Charlie be careful."

Ok I've opened the door. I'm at fork's high school. I just close the door there no turning back now.

**Tina**

"Yer"

**Good luck **

_With that Charlie drove back to the freeway. Tina makes her way to the office._

So this is lady who has those though about Edward.

"How my I help you."

" Hi I'm Florentina Torok."

'Oh so your Charlie'

What the hell did she mean by that?

"Here you are this is your map, Slip and timetable. Have a wonder day and dear get your teacher to sign your slip and then at the end of the day bring it back here."

"Ok will do." _Tina says in a very fake happy voice. Tina walks out of the office looking at her timetable._

"God she blood has sunshine coming out of her ass."

'Who has?' where the hell did he come from?

"Hi"

'Hello I'm Eric. Your new wait your not Isabella are you?' Eric is smiling like a mad man.

"You guess right on the new person but I'm Bella friend."

'What do you have first?'

"Art and design." crap this means I've change the story.

'Aww I have English. I can walk you to your class.'

'That's ok I have map. I really don't want to keep you from your class." _Tina start to walk to her class after getting lost a couple of time she final get there._

The day starts to fly pass I don't ever remember how I got to the cafeteria. Ok what do I have to eat and apple and bottle of water great. Maybe if I turn around now they won't know I was here.

"_Hey Tina over here." to late_

"Hey didn't see you there." Eric starts talking about something I sit down next Angela and jess_._

"_How you first day going?" _wow I got Angela to talk to me.

"It's ok. nothing out of the ordinary." I can't help but smile.

"I can only guess how scary moving to a new school is." Angela is just so cute I want to hug her.

"Don't look but Edward is so looking at you." Jessica is checking out Edward. Do I look up. Wait can he read my thoughts.

"Who are they?" jess start talk about them.

I turn around to see if he still looking at me. Damn talk about smolder alert. I can't help but laugh at the fact he going to fall in love.

" Tina what do you have next." Jess said

Where did I put that time table. Must have dropped it.

"Hey guys. I'll be right back I drop my timetable in social studies."

"Don't take to long. Lunch is almost over. I'm mike by the way."

"Ok mike great tip." pretty sure my sarcasm is wasted here.

"Now I'm lost. I turn left and went up the stairs or was it down stair and right." well if I stay in one spot someone will find me or is that just with broken down cars.

"Hello"

"Jiminy Cricket." Tina turns around to find Alice.

" I'm Alice. You look lost."

"How you know? I was looking for my timetable. I dropped it somewhere. I'm Tina." Sign I just want to go.

"So if I find this time table can we be friends?"

"Alice I was going to be your friend anyway because you found me."

"Well then your going to love me. Here you go." Alice hands Tina the timetable.

"Alice your blood brilliant." Tina hugs Alice they start walking back to the cafeteria.

"What do you have next Tina?"

"English then gym." Tina pulls a face when she said gym.

"Cool I have English to. Maybe where in the same class."

"Lets hope. It would be nice to know someone before class."

"Ok I'll just tell my boyfriend and I'll meet you in front of the cafeteria."

"Let hope I don't get lost." Alice walk back to her table.

"Sorry I took to long. Got lost again. I have English and then gym."

I look up to see mike and Eric frown. Jess is in her own little world. Angela is properly the only one who cares.

There the bell. I sit in my sit for a minute not wanting to go to English because I know that teacher is going to make me stand in front of the class and make me talk about myself.

"Earth to Tina." Alice waves her hand in front of my face. "Ready to go?"

"Sure lets get this over with."

"Please tell us about your self."

"Un ok. I'm Florentina Torok. I was born in Australia Perth. My dad is Romania and my mum is Filipino. That's all I got."

"Thanks miss torok. Go sit next to miss Cullen." I hate speeches so much.

"You ok? You went pale up there."

"I'm fine. Speeches do that to me."

English seem to go fast than I though. I have gym

"Tina do you want me to walk you to gym."

"That's ok Alice. That's the only place I do know how to get there. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok. By the way look for my brother. seeya"

I get walk around the school and they call it cross country. yep this story is so screwed. Edward hasn't even talk to me and worst I change the story line so not good.

"Hello."

"Damn people should start wearing bells." Tina turns to fine Edward next to her.

"But then that would kill the element of surprise. Wouldn't it Tina."

"Yes that would. Hey you know my name."

"You go to a small high school and live in a smaller town."

And the whole reading minds has it advances to.

"Alice told me to look out for you. Did you say something?"

"Me no." crap he can hear me.

"Your Edward right or Alice is so going to be mad at me for not listening."

Edward starts to laugh. Edward stops walking and turn to face Tina. He stares at her lips.

"I. I have to go." with that Edward was gone fast than a blink of an eye.

Weird did he just smell me? There goes the bell. Home time yay. Time to walk home.

To be continued………..


	3. got fever!

Tina pov

The night

Walking home bad Idea. But no just because I walk home from school in Perth don't always work out the same way. I now have a fever and I'm at the hospital shaking. I had fallen a sleep on Charlie wait to be next. Soon i wake to find myself in someone else bed I immediately got out of it. Forgetting where I was. But I was stopped by one thing. The drip in my arm. Ok maybe I had list of things that freak me out. One the smell of blood, never finding love. I don't want to tell you all of them but needles were one of them. Back to the story.

I yelp as I realise it still inside of me. Somebody must have heard me because the next thing I knew I'm was looking at this beautiful man. who I can only guess is Carlisle. I slowly get back in to bed.

"Well hello there. You gave Charlie quite a fright. Florentina"

"Oh Charlie where is he? I told him. I'm sorry and didn't mean to get sick. I told him to just leave me in bed." Tina start to get off the bed again forgetting she still has the drip inside her.

Carlisle laughing

"Sorry your just focus. For someone who is suppose to be sick. Charlie went to get coffee. Do you want me to get him?'

"Wait please can you get this needle out of my arm. I can't even look at it."

'It's already out. I'll get Charlie. You stay here." Carlisle starts to walk off.

Wow that was fast I didn't feel a thing. Tina climbs over to the end of the bed "thank you!"

I found myself counting the holes in the ceiling.95. 96 97.

"You're up and not coughing."

"I was coughing?" Carlisle takes over.

"Only in your sleep. I just need to tell Charlie something. Then you can go back home and you have the rest of the week off."

I try to over hear what they are saying but failing miserably. I wish I could lip read or Edward power at less. I was thinking really hard.

Then I heard something "your…………..you………so fast…………give he…………….rlie."

What the? Was that?

"Hey kiddo ready to go home. Carlisle gave me some paracetamol to bring down your temper."

I realise without the drip everything is getting fuzzy. I can only get out two or three words.

"I'm sorry Charlie." Then I was out like a light.


	4. Thursday

Florentina pov

.

.

Damn where am I? I see I'm back at Bella's. What is today?

"What happen?"

"Hey you're awake."

"Hey Charlie. What happen I remember being at the hospital then nothing." Tina moves so she can sit up straight.

"Well Tina. That was about two days ago."

"Wait what ?"

"Tina you been out for two days. Carlisle though it would be best if I just took you home. Saying it has to be the jet lag as well. I had forgotten you had come all the way from Australia. I should have though of that. I'm sorry Tina."

"Charlie it was my fault I should have had you pick me up. I should make you some food." Tina gets up only to realize that being on her feet was not such a great idea.

Charlie walks over to the bed. "Tina you need to rest." Charlie puts his hand on Tina head. "Your fever is almost gone but I want you to stay inside this house that means no going out to put the trash out. I'll do that later. I have to go to work. I called Billy and his son is going to give you driving lesson's. He'll call this week." Charlie pulls the blankets over Tina. "I can get food from other people. I went to the diner and had dinner/breakfast there. I even got you some food it's in the fridge."

Charlie walks out the door. " I'll be back late and I bring food. A girl named Angela came over. To give you some homework and flower's but they starting to wilt. You be careful Tina. Stay in bed kiddo."

"Thanks Charlie."

I can hear Charlie walk down the stairs and out the door. So today was Thursday. Man being sick suck's. I had done all the homework.

It only took 3 hour's and 15 minutes not that I was counting.

I think I deserve some TV. I walk out of Bella room with a blanket and a pillow. Now I had a new dilemma. Try to find out which remote was the TV remote.

One has to be the TV. Who has four remote seriously. I mean come on at less put the brand name on the remote that would help a lot. With me lost in though something pull me right out of there. It was the fourth remote or so I thought.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Is this Florentina?"

"Yes. who this?"

"I'm Jacob black. My dad told me that you wanted driving lesson?"

"Oh sorry I been sick. I think I can do a lesson tomorrow if Charlie lets me?"

"Man I didn't know you where sick. It's OK. If you don't want to do it tomorrow."

"No please I've been so bored and I can't figure out which remote the is TV!"

"Ok Tina calmer down. I think you should stay in bed but I will come over tomorrow. If you want and I'll show you what remote is what. If your better we can even go divining. if Charlie say's yes. What do you say?"

"Fine I'll take that. what time do you finish school?"

"I finish at 3. so I'll be there at 3:20."

"OK. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll be the one in the big red tin can."

"Don't call it that. The car is old but it will probably out last you mister."

"I know so glad. I don't have to drive it much longer."

"seeya Jacob."

"bye."

Crap I did it again I change the plot crap.

meno to self

try to remember what happens in the book and try not change it.

To be continued………..


	5. snow, a note plus clothes is a great day

Sorry I took so long to post a new chapter

I own nothing. Nothing I say. lol

Riot

.

My clothes

.

.

.

Its Friday so in Australia that would be Saturday.

Tina moves out of bed to the window. There outside were some fresh drops of snow.

Oh my god

Tina runs out of the room. Grabbing the first jacket she can see and heads for the front door. Tina forgets her shoes but don't care because it's snowing. Tina begging's twirling in the light snow. With a crash of the front door pulling Tina out of her happy twirl.

Oh Charlie looks mad.

"Hi Charlie."

"Have you seen what you wear? Where are your shoes?"

Tina looks down to see. she was in boy short pj and a big green jacket.

'I forgot my shoes?' wiggling her feet. Tina looks at Charlie like he about to laugh.

"You are a very strange girl I hope you now that. Come on back into the house. Or did you forget that you were sick." Back to serious Charlie.

"Come on there be snow later."

Tina look's up." seeya later snow." Tina walks back to the house.

.

In the kitchen

"Sorry I took so long to get home last night. I found you a sleep on the couch so I move you back you stairs. Did you eat anything?"

"I ate your hamburger. Sorry Charlie I'll buy you a new one. I got hungry and I ate some of the chips but you took so long. When do you go shopping because if you want I could do it."

Charlie walks from the cupboard to the kitchen table were Tina is sitting.

"Ok here the deal. I'll give you pocket money for food cause I know you'll never find anything good here and then on Saturday or Sunday we can go shopping. So is that a deal."

"Hell yer Charlie." Charlie puts his coffee down. Starts to read the sport section of the paper before going to work. Tina get's up from her chair.

"By the way Jacob black called yesterday is it ok if I have a lesion today?"  
"Oh…………….that's ok but remember to wear warm clothes. I hate to see a freak out Jacob or a call for the hospital."

"I'll try to stay out of the hospital. But I can't make any promise's."

Now what to wear. Need to go get some clothes to fit me. Bella clothes are a bit big for me. Ok maybe the cupboard will have something that will fit me for once. I haven't opened it since the day I came. I open my eyes to see in the cupboard there was my cloths and stuff from my aunty place and a note.

.

.

Hey Tina

Here are some of your clothes. I hope you get them or I'm sorry I put your clothes in the closet and are now lost forever.

Love

Bella

Yepppppppppy

Clothes. I grab my underwear, a blue singlet, black jeans, dark purple hoodie jacket and black/red converse. I feel so much better with my clothes on. I grab a post it and a bag stuffing it with a picture of her mother and dad, socks, underwear, clothes that is good for Perth weather. Placing it in the corner of the closet with a note saying.

.

.

Hey Bella

Today it snow. I love snow anyway thank you for the clothes. I have done the same thing for you and if you just get this note sorry I swear there was a bag attacked to this. How long am I staying here? And my money is in the fourth book third row on my bookshelf. Careful when you open it hollow.

Tina

I close the cupboard and here a knock on the door. I run down the stair to see whom it is? Maybe Angela it can't be Jake it to early.

Tina opens the door to see."hey."

To be continued………..


	6. hanging out with jacob black

Meeting Jacob black

Flo pov

.

.

.

"Hey" Tina opens the door to see bunches of yellow roses with a person behind them.

"Hi person behind the flowers. I think you've got the wrong house."

"Are you not Florentina?"

"I am but who would be sending me flowers?"

"I'm just the delivery guy. Sign here please."

Tina grabs the weird pen and sign for it.

The delivery guy hand over the top bunches of yellow roses.

"Thank you?"

Tina closes the door

Who in the world would send me flowers? I don't know anyone that well. Yet I know Angela did but these roses are out of her price range. What in the world am I going to do with them?

Tina walks into the kitchen trying to find a vase or three to put all these roses in. As Tina putting the roses away soon found a card that came with the flowers it said

"I'm sorry"

That was all. Tina sat on the floor where she found the card.

No names. Nothing is, as it seems. This is beyond the normal limit of weirder. It can't be Edward because he's not in forks.

Knock knock

"Holy crap! I'm coming."

Tina runs to the door. "Please no more flowers." Charlie answers.

"Don't worry I'm not a flower." was that Charlie trying to be funny.

"Hey kiddo I almost forgot." Charlie pulls out a small plastic bracelet from his pocket. Placing the band on her arm. "This has my number on it, The emergency number on it to and the home number as well. Ok I better get going this is my lunch break."

Charlie walks back outside but stops at the porch. He turns around to look at Tina. "I did I just see yellow roses in my house?"

"Mmm yes."

"Ok but who sent them?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. Charlie?"

"Yes?" Charlie slowly makes his way to the car.

"Why did you knock on the door? I mean this is your house."

"I left them in the car because I only need to give you the band thing and I know you would be home still."

"Oh that makes senses." Charlie gets in to the car. "Be careful Charlie."

He pulls out of the driveway slowly and yells. "Always am kid. See you tonight." With that he was gone.

Tina walked back to the house. Tina slide down beside the front door. Then knock knock. Tina swings the door open saying. "Charlie I'm fine. I'm wear the band and ….." Tina looks up to find there stood Jacob black.

Wow he pretty too. I wonder how he got his hair so shinny "Your not Charlie."

"Hi I'm Jacob black." He sticks out his hand. I can't help but stair at it because it's Jacob black!

"Ok should I leave?" focus Tina you lived thought a day of high school you can do this.

"Sorry jake? I though you where Charlie check up on me." Tina moves out of the way so he can come in. " hi I'm Tina from Australia."

"Hi Tina from Australia. I'm Jake but you already know that."

Jacob moves into the living room. Tina closes the door and follows Jake into the living room.

Tina walks in to find Jake not in the living room. "Jake where you go?"

"In the kitchen. Just need to get some tape."

.

Jake walks out of the kitchen holding 3 different colours of tape. "Now your really?" Tina sits on the couch. "Yep." Jake smiling like a mad man. Sits next to Tina and spread the tape out against the remotes on the coffee table.

.

"Ok what's with the tape Jake?" Jake starts put different colours of tape on the remotes.

"Ok Tiny Tina this is how it goes. Each colour shows what it belongs to. Ok." Tina punches Jake in the arm. "Don't call me tiny Tina." "Fine. Ow." Jake put on a pout face. Jake had finish taping the remotes and had save some tape but instead of throwing the small pieces of tape away and starts walking around the room. "Your probably thinking what is this good looking guy doing."

"Not sure about the good looking bit but yes about the other half."

Jake has stopped playing with the tape. "ow Tina way to hurt a guy."

"You'll get over it. So what with the tape mister?"

"I'm getting to it. OK so on the table you have three remote with three different colour on it. So pick a colour." Tina grabs the red taped remote and shows it Jake.

.

He walks over to the DVD player showing the red tape on it. Jake puts on a fake presenter voices. "In your hand you have the DVD remote. You can watch DVDs by just pressing a button. But you'll also need a DVD in there first but that isn't the point. Next remote Tina." Tina pulls out the blue tape remote. Jake doesn't move very far.

"Ah you have picked the TV remote. Where you can watch TV shows like… smallville."

"Ha you like smallville." Tina starts laughing falling on her side of the couch.

"Hey it was the first show I could think of and it's superman I mean come on."

"I'm never going to let this go. Super Jake." Tina tries to sit up straight on the couch but fails and starts laughing again.

"Fine. I'm going driving without you." Jake starts walking to wards the door.

Tina gets up and stops him. Looking at him dead in the eyes.

"Fine. You've got my undivided attention. I'll try to be good." Wow he tall.

Jake smiles like he accomplishes something. Jake walks back next to the TV.

"Ok. Last remote." Said Jake

Tina picked up the green remote. "Please Obi-Wan Kenobi tell me. What is this?"

"That would be the stereo. You'll need this to play crazy music if you have a crazy party and at that party I would of course be there."

Tina gets up. "Ok red = DVD, green = stereo and blue = TV right?"

"Ah young grass hopper. You have come far. Ok it is time. lets go driving. Tina."

.

.

4 hours later

.

.

"Oh my god Jake. It's 7 won't billy be worry about you." Jacob and tina pull up at Charlie house.

" Hey I'm hang out with you and it's the weekend tomorrow so don't worry about it."

"But how are you going to get home?"

"Oh I forgot about that. How about on Monday I'll drop big red here off for you in the morning so you can drive to school. Then have your test in the afternoon."

Tina gets out of the truck. "Hey Jake you think good on your feet."

"Thanks I know."

"Cocky much."

"Who wouldn't with this face."

"I'll see you on Monday Jakie boy. I had fun." Tina waves as Jake pulls out of the driveway. Tina walks into the house to find Charlie sitting on the couch a sleep trying to wait up for her.

Tina sees the load of take out food in front of Charlie. Tina whispers to Charlie. "Charlie?"

He starts to snort louder. Tina starts to clean up the mess of junk food. With that done. Tina grabs a blanket and covers Charlie and heads up stair.

Tina head toward Bella's room.

Talking to a cupboard may seen strange but it how I got here.

"Bella. I'm totally stuffing up your story. I was supposed to be in Edwards sciences class but I not there. I'm in his sports class and I got sick I mean I don't know if Edward went away to talk with Tanya. But I did something worst I was with Jake and he really nice and I got flowers when I say flowers I mean someone has bought me lots of yellow roses. All I remember is that yellow means friendship. But there was a card and it said I'm sorry. I'll try to get this story back track. Bella I hope your coming back soon."

Tina moves away from the closet and kicks off her shoes and jumps into bed.

Man it been a long day and its only the start of the weekend.

**To be continued…………………………….**

**Hey riot here**

**please tell me what you think of the story**

**who should Tina be with Edward or Jacob? Please post.**

**Love riot**


	7. my weekend

My weekend

Flo pov

.

.

.

The weekend was not really eventful on the Saturday Charlie and I went shopping for food and other crap. I had found the best breakfast food well for me the teenage. Pop tarts are my new favourite food. Charlie just laughs at me. After getting all the food/junk food that Charlie thinks is ate able. I bought some colour pencils and paper so i could draw. When I got back home weird I called Charlie house home. I spend most of the day out side Charlie said tomorrow the weather won't be quiet as nice. So I climb a big oak tree and sat up the to watch the sun go down it would have been a great picture if I hadn't drop the paper. while I was climbing. Oh well it was beautiful to see the sun go down. I had gotten down with as much grace as I went up anyway. I got back to find Charlie making pizza.

"Mmmmmmm smell good Charlie." I drop my bag of paper and pencils on the floor along with my shoes.

Charlie hand me a plate with two slices on it. I was think that we where going to eat at the table but had take his plate and drink to the living room. I soon follow Charlie. He had a Pepsi or a coke?

"There's a game I missed that I record. Hope you don't mind."

That's right he had fallen asleep waiting for me.

"No that's ok. I was just going to eat this and maybe call Angela to thank her for the flowers. So I won't be in you way."

"Ok. There's more in the oven if you want more."

I finish the pizza. I grabbed the phone and headed up to Bella's room. I hear yelling Charlie must love that game. I close the door. Crap I don't even know what Angela number is. She did call but that was like last Tuesday. Hum I wonder if I press redial maybe I'll get her. I decided that I would try it. It started to ring….

"Hello?" a guy answers the phone.

"Sorry must have the wrong number." Then I hang up. Then two minute later the phone rang. I pick it up and answer it. "Hello? Swan house."

"Hey Tina. It's Jacob black you rang." I feel totally embarrass.

"ok how do you know it was me?" he's giggle on the phone

"caller id."

"Oh. Hi how's your day been Jake?" I'm a idiot. Charlie probably talked to billy.

"I'm good. Hang out with my friends. How was your day?"

"Went food shop with Charlie by any chance would you know anybody call Angela?''

"Mmm no. How's big red?"

"He's called red cab and he is find and when I get my driving license. I'll come visit you mister."jake started to talk about his best friends. I look outside to see a full moon for once I can see outside my window. I hear Jake start to yawn, " hey I let you go."

" Wait what?" now he is wide awake.

"Jake your sleepy."

"I'm not tired." I hear another yawn.

"Jake I promise if I pass I will come over but for now I going to let you go."

"Fine. I'm going to hold you to that promise and you will pass because you had the best teacher ever." he gave in. ha.

"Night Jake."

"Night tiny Tina."

"Hey so not cool." He already hung up. Cheeky bugger.

Time for bed. I yell to the cupboard. "Night Bella." One day it will say something back. Oh well Sunday the day of rest.

Sunday

It's drizzling outside I decide that I would read some of Bella books. I run down stairs and made eggs and bacon for Charlie and place two pop tarts in the toaster. I yelled "Charlie I made breakfast before you go to work." went up to the bed room and was about to change out of my pj. Crap no more clean clothes I'll have to do a load before tomorrow. As I waited for my clothes to get washed. I sat on the washing machine eating my pop tart. Hearing what I think is Charlie eating breakfast sounds more like a starving animal that has just found a leg of ham. There I go letting my imagination get the better of me.

"Tina I'm off. I'll see you to night."

With that I hear the slam of the front door close.

What to do on a Sunday. I move to the kitchen to put my plate away. I decide that I was going to move the wilted roses into one bowl. Well bowl because Charlie doesn't have a lot of vases. Every room had been clean. Looked around the house if anything else need to be clean. Wow cleaning makes you sleepy. I wonder how Bella does it. Crap it almost 6 I better start on dinner.

At 8 Charlie got home and his dinner was waiting for him on the table. It was so funny to watch Charlie put up his gun and jacket and let his nose let the way to the food. As he ate I grab a blanket and sat on the couch watching the news. I must have fallen because Charlie was turning off the TV and telling me to go to bed as he put his dishes away.

"Come on Tina. You have school tomorrow."

With that I try to get up but my legs got tangled up in the blanket and fell off the couch.

"ow."

Charlie comes running out of kitchen with his gun.

" I hear a bang."

I see Charlie and what he's holding. Can help but laugh. Charlie puts his gun down.

I pick myself off the floor.

"Charlie are you ok you seem. Well not the usually Charlie I know."

" Its just I don't know. I have this feeling something bad coming. Its silly I know but I can't shake it."

Man Charlie you have no idea.

"Charlie its ok. I'm going to bed but you need to umm go fishing go relax from your stressful job." I give Charlie a hug and I off to bed. Scared to dead of what will happen tomorrow.

To be continued… … … … … .


	8. back to school

I own nothing but by common sense oh wait I lost that to.

Back to school

.

.

Morning at the swan house

"Holy crap it is so so cold."

Tina wraps the blanket around herself and head for the kitchen to see if Charlie had gone to work. There was a note on the table it said:

Tina

There food in the fright and some money under the cookie jar.

Have fun back a school.

Charlie

Crap it's 7:56. How am I going to get to school crap. Ok. what to do? First shower. Change my clothes, school bag and some Dr marten on my feet. I have 20 minutes to school. I need to run like a mad man.i walk outside and close the door and turn around to see Jake and his friends in a car. Surprise is one word that came to my mind.

" What are you doing here Jake. I thought that you where coming to pick me up from school."

"Well change of plans. So I came to this conclusion. "

"Oh Jake you brilliant man." now I won't be late. "Hey don't you have school?"

"Well we start at 9 so we have time to spare. You better pass your test today tiny Tina. So we can hang out more."

"You know the deal Jake but I have to get going."

Jake drops the keys in Tina hand. "Jake." Tina says as she hops into big red. "Thanks Jake. By the way your friends look bored."

Tina starts to reveres and now is next to Jake friends. " Seeya later boys." The boys fighting with each other as she drove off.

"Crap crap crap. No parking spots." just one spot left. Right on the other side of school.

"Half way to class I can make it before the." Than the bell rang." son of a ……"

Finally I get to class some how.

"Miss Torok your back. Please take your seat."

"Sorry. I'm late."

Next class photograph. Then social studies with Lauran who looks mad about something. Oh well lunchtime. Walking to the cafeteria I run into jess and mike. "How are you? Hope your feeling better."

"Thanks jess. Hey do you know why Lauran looking mad at me."

"Oh you don't know do you?"

"Know what?"

"Well there was this rumour going around that you and Edward run off together."

"That ridiculous."

"That's what I said." mike adds his two scents.

"Why would anyone say that or believe it. Plus I hardy know the guy."

"Okay whatever. But if I was in your shoes I would have ran off with him."

"Jess it's not true." Mike starts to walk a head of us. My bet is that he doesn't want to hear the rest of this conversation.

"But it wouldn't hurt." Pow a snowball hits the back of mike head. I turn around to Eric walking away. Jesse screams, "That was so close. I just got my hair the way I like it. I'll see you in the cafeteria."

"Hey Tina do you want to have a snow ball fight." By the time he said that Eric had hit him 4 more time with snowballs. "Sorry Tina but war is calling."

"It ok's. Go kick his ass. I left my sport gear in the car. I'll see you in the cafeteria."

Mike runs off in the same direction as Eric was 6 minute ago. "Eric my friend your going down." walk back to the big red was interesting. Want to know why the snow seen to read my thoughts as it show me the way to big red.

I grab my gym gear and start to walk back. I stop to see that jess and Angela where waiting in front of the cafeteria for me. So I start running so they don't have to wait any longer. Then mike had arrived as the same time as me.

"You got him?" jess says with her arms a cross her chest and lifting one eyebrow.

" Yes I did."

We walking in jess and Angela start talking about something.

So now its just me and walking behind them. "Hey Tina in two week where going to la push it's a ocean park. Um hope it's sunny. um you can come if you want?"

"I'll ask Charlie first." I hadn't notice that we walked into the lunch line. "Tina did you want something to eat?" jess says

"What. I. No thanks." I start walking toward Angela. a felt a cold breezy past me. I look to see. The crack in the walk had something to do with the Cullen laughing. I'm pretty sure they had something to do with it. I plop myself next to Angela.

"Hey Angela thanks for the flowers and the homework."

"No problem had to get you something nice for all that home work."

Jess and mike come to the table. Jess sits on the other side of me.

I look over to the Cullen table. There all talk about something but Alice looks. I can put my finger on it. What is that word?

Distant that's it. Weird.

"Tina what you looking at?"

"Nothing."

I pull my bag to my side and start to eat an apple. I did not think the through apple is cold.

"Tina. Edward looking at you."

"What?" I look up and surely he staring at me.

Edward stop looking at me. I'm not sure but I think he heard me because Edward turns around slowly like a daydream.

"Are you sure you guy didn't run off together." Jess says still look at Edward.

I turn to Angela and give her the please save me look.

"So Tina are you going to come with us to la push?"

"Yep if Charlie say yes I'm all your."

The bell rings and everybody starts to leave.

Mike yells "I'll see you in p.e. "

Last Monday Alice had walked me to class but now her table is empty. I feel a little hurt. I went to class but Alice still wasn't here. Hope she ok. Class was slow. I had done all the homework which I had later found out was this weeks homework. So I was doodling on my sheet of paper.

The bell finally rang. Should I go to P.E. or not to go? So on my way to the gym I made a pro con list.

Pro

I get to see Edward

Con

I get to see Edward

Pro

I can find out if Alice is ok

Con

I have to talk to Edward

Pro

I'll be inside the gym

Con

Trapped with sweaty students.

Crap I'll flip a coin. Tails I'll sit in big red till the bell rings then get ready for driving test. Heads go to P.E. and hide from Edward and then make a run for the car.

I pulled out a coin from Bella bag and flip it. crap flip it to high and now it rolling away from me. I start to run after it.

What do you think heads or tail vote please

It can only go one way.

Or can it. Lol

Vote please and I'll try to make the next chapter with more Edward friendly.

Thanks for watch or is it reading

Love riot


	9. evil comes in all size

Crap crap come here you stupid coin. Fast little bugger.

Florentina start's chasing after the coin fell out of her hand. Making her run back into the school.

"Arr there you are Mr. coin."

Then someone else picks it up. Before Tina can stop.

"No that's mine. Hey I." Tina runs straight into that person and falls on ass.

"Man. what are you made of bricks." Oh crap it's Emmett. Ow my ass.

"Well that what my girlfriend says. So I guess this is your." showing the coin.

"Yea. sorry I ran into you. I mean why didn't you move you saw me coming?" Tina slowly gets up.

"I just wanted to see if you where scared of me." Tina dusts her self off.

"As you can see unless you turn into a big needle. I don't think so."

"Emmett come on." where she come from? Rose pops out of nowhere.

"Here small fry." Emmett flicks the coin to Tina.

"Hey I'm normal size. You're the one who needs to lay off the steroid mister."

"I can see why Alice like's you. Got to go."

Emmett walked over to rose. "Hey baby what you doing?"

"Alice warned me. You'll do this. Come where late for class."

Back to Tina.

"Oh crap I know where I am."

"Why miss Torok it is nice to see you up and about. Now go get changed. your holding up the class."

What a load **** **** in thee ******!

**(Ten stars to who ever can guess what I said.)**

"Yes mama."

Now that was humiliating. Get change fast so she can't yell at me again.

I come out of the changing room to see the guys are also in my gym class. I slowly walk over to Angela.

"Pst ang. What's happening?"

"Hey Tina. You scared me. Nothing we had to pair up with the boys. I think.." Angela was cut of by the teacher call out to Edward.

" Mr. Cullen you're late but I'm glad you show because then miss torok now has a partner. Now go get changed."

I mentally slap my face. Aww

Jesse comes up to me for like a second." Lucky. " Then runs back to her partner mike. I must have pulled a face because I can hear Angela giggling next to me.

"Hello again." Edward pops up next to me.

Arr." Why do you do that. Do I need to get you a bell?"

Just as he about to answer the teacher start to talk.

I can do this. Just focus on what the teacher said.

"_well student as you know that the spring dance is coming up."_

All the students yell and cheer.

"_Anyway we would like to see some clean dancing. So from now unlit the dance this class will be teaching you all ballroom."_

"_And this week we'll learn the waltz. __Dating back about 300 years and popular all over the world, the waltz is the "backbone" dance of the ballroom. With its easy-to-hear 1-2-3, 1-2-3 rhythm pattern and simple box step foundation pattern, it's also easy to learn."_

The teacher moved the boys on one side of the gym and the girls facing there partner.

"_The movement of waltz is characterized by the use of Sway, Rise, and fall. The rising and falling actions should be very smooth. Among advanced dancers, the basic step drives aggressively and is reaching in nature. A nice step is a smooth, confident, reaching step.  
In proper character the waltz should be soft, gentle, and romantic. With long sweeping movements, turning figures, and stylish poses, the Waltz is a dance that commands attention. Mike please pay attention. "_

"_Ok ladies I want to be close to your partner but I want to have some breathing space. I'm looking at you boys. Girls. I want you to put one hand on your partner shoulder and the other in your partner hand. Guys don't think I forgot about you with that free hand. goes on the lady back. Don't even try to move it lower because there will be other teacher coming to help you out. Let get this show on the road."_

"Are you ok Tina?" Edward looks at me funny.

"I'm fine let get this over with." Tina moves into position.

" _The basic movement is a three-step sequence that consists of a step forward or backward, a step to the side, and then a step to close the feet together. The timing is the same for all steps, and the timing can be called out as Quick, Quick, Quick, or, using numbers, as 1,2,3."_

I hope I can pull this off.

" _Ladies please do listen. As I was saying the waltz music is written in 3/4 time and waltz music is recognized by listening for the three-beat-per-measure rhythm pattern. The music and the step timing may be counted 1,2,3; 1,2,3. The first beat of each measure is accented and this corresponds to the aggressive driving step that is taken on count one. Unlike jive and swing, the waltz is a progressive dance that moves around the dance floor following a line of dance. Progressive figures, turning figures, and poses are characteristic of the dance."_

"_Mr. Cullen your hold up the class. Now take your partner hand."_

"Sorry my hands are cold from the snow."

" **Don't worry. I like the cold." Edward hot but he's no Jake Gyllenhaal.** **Edward smirks. Crap.** **we slowly start dancing in the box step.** **Get out of my head is a song right. Start talking about something.**

"**So do you do this often?" **

"**Why do you say that?"**

"**Well you just .I…... I mean you just glide me around the gym."**

"**Miss. mike not doing it right." Jesse pulls a part from mike.**

"**Ok people this is most important. It is the job of the man to lead but it's up to the woman to follow. So if the man is not being a strong lead the lady will not follow. Like what mike had done with Jesse. We need a leader like."**

**Please don't say my name. **

"Edward and florentina they just glide around the room with such grace."

As soon as she said that I tripped over my own foot. Pulling Edward down with me.

Shit. Ow. Open my eyes to see some golden ones staring back at me.

" A bit close mate." sorry

I made him mad at me again.

Edward gets up and walks out of the gym. I just sit there stun. The class keep going. Did they miss the whole bit of me falling and Edward walking out of class.

I move off the floor and on to the stage. That way I can hide so the teacher can't pick on me because I have no partner. Oh well I'll just have to focus on getting my license. The bell rings schools out.

.

.

.

4 hours later

.

.

.

"Charlie. Charlie. Charlie. I got it. I got my license." Tina runs inside the house holding a piece of page.

"Oh kiddo. I knew you could do it." Well he did see me at the station.

"I going to call Jake and tell him the good news."

"Tina?"

"Yea Charlie?"

"Jake not there he gone to stay a friends house. But you could call him tomorrow." Oh having a sleepover.

"We need to celebrate."

"Like what Charlie?"

"Come on I'm take you out." What?

"To a dinner my friend runs. They make the best hamburgers."

"Oh Charlie you sweet talk. You had me at dinner."

"Ok .let go."

To be continued ….

Please tell me what you think in a review.

Can you guess what I said. Ten stars for you if you can tell me in a review.

You know what's coming up the car crash.

So stay tune

Love riot


	10. Oh crap

**They guys and dolls. I'm back but only for this chapter. I wish you all happy holidays and a happy new year. Thanks for all the story alerts love you guys.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Florentina rolls over to see the cute cow clock mooing at her.

'Oh no. Oh No I'm late again. Oh crap basket. That's the last time I buy anything that is cute and moo's. ' Florentina falls out of Bella's bed.

She runs to the bathroom to brush her teeth and combs her hair.

Florentina looks into the mirror. " Oh just great. I look like the living dead."

Running back to the room. Opening the window to see what the weather was like and in all its glory a fine layer of snow.

"Yay. Mr. frost came." a cold breeze came in.

"Oh man. I don't have anything that was made for this weather."

Florentina grabbed her clothes that Bella had put in her bag.

Florentina was wearing 3 layers of shirts, some tights and dark grey jeans. With the Buckler Biker Boots she had bought last winter but never used.

"Bella wouldn't mind if I borrowed a jacket." Florentina finds a navy blue wool double-breasted tab coat.

" Oh thank you god."

She takes her school bag. Heads for the kitchen to grab the lunch her had made for herself and maybe share with Angela. Picking up at some poptarts and heading for the door to seeing a yellow post it catch her eye.

.

.

Hey Tina

Here are the keys to Chevy.

Be careful. I wouldn't like you to catch another cold.

I'll be home late.

Charlie

Aww. Charlie. He is just so cool.

Florentina lock the house up and head for the Chevy. Throwing the bag in the bed of the truck know it wouldn't go flying out.

"Hi there big red. How are you? Good, I hope lets go for a ride." Florentina pats the dashboard of the truck.

A very slow ride but she made it to the school. Finding the perfect spot for the truck. With 15 minutes to spare. Florentina try to remember the dream she had that night.

_Florentina dream_

_Hello?_

_Florentina was back in Perth at the underground train station._

_It was just her._

"_Hello? Is anybody here." Florentina walks to the middle of the platform._

_Man appears. "Hey there tiny tina. Be careful bad people are near."_

_"you look like someone I knew."  
_

_The trains appear and all the people start poring out. _

_Losing the man. Tina starts to hear a low buzzing._

_She looks around to find where it's coming from. Only to bump into the last person she would ever think of. _

"_Edward?"_

_He looked at her with black eyes. Holding out his hand._

_The group of people soon turn's into blurs passing them. The buzzing seems to be growing. Tina grabbed a hold of Edward. Pulling him close to her to make sure he was with her._

"_Edward can you hear that sound. It's like white noise."_

_Edward smiled and slow disappears. Tina falls to the ground, as the noise is too much for her._

End of dream

.

.

Tina shakes her head trying to think of something less weird.13 minute left.

That is so awesome. I made it with time to spare.

Florentina got out of the car seeing Alice. She gave a small wave but then saw scary Edward and turned her attention to her backpack. Using the back tire as a step. Climbing into the bed of the truck. As she put on her bag her face turned slowly putting the piece together.

"Oh crap." Florentina whispered

But it was to late the scene had already started. Tyler van was in view and in less than 10 second it would hit Bella's truck. I would go flying out of truck smacking into a tree or hitting the cold concrete snapping my neck.

Well I really didn't want to see how I was going to die. So I did what any normal person would do I closed my eye and hoped it was fast. I felt my body get the wind knotted out but I didn't feel dead. Well I've never been dead before I'm just guessing. All I could hear was a buzzing. Soon I heard "Tina are you ok? Does it hurt any where?" I try to open my eye but I can't. am I in shock? Then the first thing I say is.

" Alice?"

"No. Guess again."

It sounds like they're laughing at me. I finally manage to get my eyes open to see. None other an Edward Cullan looking at me.

"Edward?" wow I never saw that coming. I'd looked to my right to see Alice yell on her phone. Just like my dream the noise came.

The buzzing was back for round two making me black out and I was glade cause it saved me from talk to Edward.

To be continued

…

.

.

Sorry for the short chapter but I will be back next year. Let me know what you think. Still looking for a beta reader love you guys.

Thank

Riot


	11. an bad news

**Hello I have good news and bad news. So who wants the bad news first? I going to stop write this story for a while but good news is I found a beta yay! That means I'll be go over my entire story and fixing it up. So this is my last chapter till I finish reread them. Sorry but I will be back and maybe by then everything will make more sense. **

**Lots of love riot.**

Flo pov

.

Oh god. My head hurts so much.

Try opening my eye.

Arww. It's too bright. Where am I?

Ok .why can I hear a coughing, some weird beeping sound, people talk and something I can't quite describe.

"Hello?"

Finally I get my eyes open. No not here again.

I heard a laugh that tried to be cover up by a cough to my left. I sit up on my bed. Edward stands up from his chair.

"Edward."

"I see you're awake. I'll go get you a doctor."

"No wait. I need to ask something?"

"Ok. What?"

I move closer to Edward to find no needle in my arm. Thank god.

"When I fell. I heard this noise. It's hard to explain. Almost like white noise and I feel stupid now that I'm saying it out loud."

"I'll get the doctor to check it out."

Edward got out of that room faster than I could blink.

"That's not what I meant." I whisper.

.

Nobody pov

.

Edward exits the room.

"Edward is she ok?" Alice pulls Edward a side.

"She's fine. Sometime quite funny."

"What was that?"

"Nothing Alice. I need to get Carlisle to check on your so call friend."

"Edward can I see her. I mean you and I both know your fate is sealed. You're going to have to pick. She."

"Alice! Not now. Ok. . Can we do this at home." Edward starts to walk off.

"Edward did you feel it. I know you did, I did to. I haven't been able to. . . .I'll just wait until you get home. Tell Tina I hope she gets better." Alice runs off

"Alice." Edward drops his head and runs his hand thru his hair. "This suck."

.

.

Back to flo pov

.

"Oh man this totally sucks."

"Do I stay or do I go."

Pulling off the blanket to find a horrible hospital gown on me.

"No Edward! Seen me in this .now I want to die."

Where they put me clothes?

Thank god there here.

Tina moves closer to the chair that Edward was sitting at. Tina bends over to pick them up.

Only to hear a cough behind her. Tina spins around to find Carlisle.

"Ok. Now I wish I was still unconscious." tina pulls the back of the gown closed.

"Well hello Tina. It is nice to see you but maybe next time under different circumstances."

Yeah I know what you mean.

…

**well that's it for now I will be back.**

**Riot**


End file.
